Life of the Outcasts
by gnilrets12998
Summary: A story about demigods who start off as outcasts and how they grow and develop in the world of myth where they belong. I am accepting all criticism here and say anything to try and help. there may or may not be lemons but if there are they will be in later chapters. Thanks and read on.
1. Intro

Hello, my name is Malik Catahecassa. I am a fourteen year old Native American (yes we do still exist). I lost my dad at the age of seven, so now I live with my aunt, Saqui Millaray, my dad's sister in-law.

She is the best Aunt anyone could ask for. She has treated me like her own son even though I have given her tons of reasons not to. I have to admit I am a troubled kid. I am addicted to an old Native American drug called peyote. My aunt has tried helping me get out of its clutches, but I really don't want to give it up. All that aside she loves me and I love her and without her I don't know what I would do.

I attend Yankey Academy For Troubled Individuals. Now I know what you are thinking man this kid must be "special". For one thing no I am not that kind of special I just get into trouble a lot and it isn't even my fault, most of the time. For example; I once asked a police officer if I could hold his gun and he gave it to me but he said I stole it from him. Then there was the other time I told my teacher to go screw herself and she immediately embedded a screw into her hand and then told the principle that I stabbed her with it. Now do you believe me? No, well you are going to change your mind.

A little info about Yankey Academy and my life there. Yankey Academy is a stay in private school so we each have our own rooms with one to two other roommates so, of course I have two racist jocks for roommates. They both play on our school's football team and wouldn't have passed any of their classes without me. They make me do all of their homework and cheat for them on all of their tests. Now, I didn't tell an adult about this because: A) no one will believe me over two football stars for our school, and B) I will just get the living crap beaten out of me.


	2. New Friends

Today was field trip day. We all got our bags and coats to get ready to go at 6 am. I was the first to get up and ready before my roommates could get up and give me a rough time. As I left I heard the lumbering of groans and just booked it to the bus. Once I got there I sat in the back seat so I could try and be alone. As time went on it seemed to have worked until the new student started walking to the back of the bus. I became nervous. My teachers had said she was italian but never said how cute she was. Once she got to my seat she asked "Hi may I sit with you"? I like the idiot I am, started gaping my mouth like a fish trying to eat. I finally nodded yes and looked out the window to try and hide my embarrassment. I heard a light giggle and the weight being added onto the seat.

We stayed silent for most of the ride until we started going past the Empire State Building. She asked "Have you ever gone inside"?

I replied "Inside what"?

"The Empire State Building".

"Yeah. You haven't been able to yet"?

"Sadly no my father is really busy since we moved here".

"Oh sorry to hear that. Don't worry it isn't going anywhere".

We both laugh a little then she says while putting her hand out for a handshake "By the way my name is Bernardina, Bernardina Agnellutti".

I grasped her hand and said "Nice to meet you Bernardina my name is Malik Catahecassa".

"Nice to meet you too Malik".

For the rest of the bus ride I was the happiest I had ever been. We had a blast while talking through the rest of the bus ride. We found out we both never knew who our mothers were. We became good friends in that short time. Then, it was time to get off the bus and go into the museum. We walked side by side into the museum and stayed that way throughout the tour. When we got a time for free roaming we decided to sit on the bench in front of a big stone fountain. We were eating our lunches in peace until my roommate came by. Brax, the quarterback, said "Hey beautiful why you hanging with this thing when you can hang with me and my friend"?

She immediately stands up and says "Why would I want to hang with a bully and his bully friend who just made fun of a nice sweet guy"? Brax looked baffled he had never been turned down before by anyone including teachers. His confusion quickly turned to anger and he launched a barrage of punches at me until I fell backwards into the fountain, bloody and bruised. All I heard as I slipped into unconsciousness was the crying of my new friend. Then, everything went black.

Then, I suddenly woke up and felt like I had been hit by a truck. I tried to sit up but found I didn't have enough strength to even do that. I just moved my head to see where I was and what might be going on around me. I see that I am in a hospital bed there is an I-V running fluids through me and a box tv on the other side of the room. I also noticed a sleeping figure covered by a big blanket on the uncomfortable hospital couch. I started to feel dizzy from my head just moving side to side and fell unconscious again. I wake up slower the second time around and feel like I could move if I wanted to. I definitely didn't want to though. I let out a rough dry cough from something in the air. I see the sleeping blanket covered figure jump up in surprise.

To my surprise it was Bernardina and I was very glad to see she was here and unharmed. I made me so glad I started crying a little. She walked over and saw my tears and asked in a hushed tone "Why are you crying"?

I respond with a hoarse voice "It is nothing I am just happy to be alive".

"Oh okay".

"So what happened after I was knocked out"?

She clenched her fists and said "That boy Brax left and he never got in trouble for almost killing you and then I got in the ambulance with you and now here we are"?

"Oh. Sorry I dragged you into this".

" You are fine, Brax on the other hand should go die in a pit of donkey farts". We both laugh long and hard at the vision of it.

The door into our room slams open and my aunt runs in and runs at me clammering "AreyouokaywhodidthistoyouwasitthisgirlisshetheoneisshetryingtogetyouwhathappenedtellmeohmygoshyouarentspeakingyouaremutedearlordwhatamIgoingtodo"

I put my hand over her mouth and say "Calm down Auntie you were just clamoring faster than the speed of sound".

My aunt blushes embarrassed at her actions and says "Sorry. So what happened and why is there a girl with you, hmm"? It was my turn to blush with embarrassment.

Then, I said "I got beat up. She is my friend and she came to make sure I was alright that's all okay".

Her face turns red and she clenches her fist "who beat you up. I will go shove my foot so far up their ass their children will feel it for the rest of their lives".

"Calm down Auntie. Don't do anything, please. Everything will be okay, I promise"

She looked into my eyes and told me "Okay, but if I hear you got hurt again, you won't be able to calm my wrath. Now, you girl keep him safe and out of trouble". My aunt then, stormed out to complain to the doctor. After dealing with my aunts insufferable complaints, the doctor sent her home.

Bernardina said "Well, your aunt is very... colorful… and protective".

"Yeah, she is very protective of me. She also has a hair trigger, but don't worry, she always means well" I replied with a smile.

"It is good to have someone care for you like that".

"Yeah it really is, so what do we do now".

"No clue". I start getting drowsy again and things start spinning. I lay back in my bed.

I say "I think I am going to get some rest".

"Yeah you probably should". Then everything goes black. Unknown to me as i was asleep this time Bernardina kissed my forehead.

Then, whispered "I am glad you are okay, I like you a lot Malik". She then goes on the couch and falls asleep.


End file.
